


A Journey

by whatswiththembees (orphan_account)



Series: Our Only Hope Is You [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage AU, Asher kinda really likes Hiccups hair?, Consensual Underage Sex, Cross posted on Ffn and Wattpad, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Interspecies Friendship, Male Astrid Hofferson, NOT TooThCuP, Pregnancy, Stoick the Vast is going to be a better dad eventually, so..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/whatswiththembees
Summary: 'She knew she had to get to him quick. For her, the village, and their daughters sake. All she needed was to take him back from that wretches clutches, and get revenge.'~A Genderbent Hiccstrid Arranged Marriage AU. Loosely based on HTTYD 1. Contains smut. Please read and comment, if you don't mind :) I put up smut warnings if you're uncomfortable with minors doing it.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Our Only Hope Is You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721761
Comments: 28
Kudos: 64





	1. First Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen one genderbent Hiccstrid Arranged marriage one shot, so I decided to write one.
> 
> Some background info! Vikings got married young. Like, really young. And it was considered rude to court before marriage. And since Hiccup is heir to the tribe, she'd need to provide another heir. Both Hiccup and Asher are 14 and in dragon training. Hiccup shot down Toothless and has 'bonded' with him. This takes place right after Hiccup's and Asher's wedding! And I wanted everyone to be a little bit nicer to Hiccup. So she's acquainted with everyone, mostly the younger generation, just not everyone's as nice as the other teens. Hiccup and Snotlout are cousins, but it's not really important. I also imagine that Stoick's journey for the dragons best would take several months, and this will be mentioned down below.
> 
> If I decide to continue this, then Hiccup would eventually find her strengths, and she'd be able to overcome pretty much everything.
> 
> There will be smut, so if you're uncomfortable with 14-year-olds 'lovemaking' them skip the part where I out in the warning. I'll tell you when it ends too. I'm not over 18, so bear with me in it. Let me know if you have tips on smut too because this may or may not be my first time writing it. I did a ton of research though(and I have been reading it since 5th or 6th grade. How embarrassing.)
> 
> Sorry for any bad grammar and misspelled words. Let me know about any in the reviews. I love constructive criticism, so be brutal. This story is written in third person omniscient, so it bounces around POV's, but that's just how it's written.
> 
> Be safe in quarantine :)

~

They've been betrothed since birth. The bride price had been paid, as well as the dowry. Plans had been in preparation for 5 years. Dress designs had been drawn up, fabrics chosen. Food, decorations, music, which tribes leaders they'd invite had all been decided. Even the house they would be living in was built, right over a hot spring for baths.

There was no backing out of this marriage contract.

And then the day came. And there they were. Blue eyes met green, hearts pounding, minds racing, teeth clenching. Nerves were everywhere, aswell as drunk and inappropriate Vikings. They weren't ready for it, but it was custom and traditional for parents to choose who their children married. They'd be going against years upon years of laws put in place by the Chiefs and Chieftresses. And yet, it was all exciting. Sure, they were young and dumb, not fully reaching their potential, but this was a new chapter of life.

And it was kinda awkward. But they'd get through it together.

But Hiccup was still upset she had to give up her blacksmith apprenticeship.

~

Asher was a strong boy. The strongest in his village. A prodigy warrior and a skilled fighter. Every boy wanted to be him, and every girl wanted to have him. But he was already promised to Chief Stoick the Vast's daughter, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III. It wasn't like she was unattractive. In fact, it was completely opposite. Hiccup was a beauty. It's just that she was awkward and unsure of herself, to the point that some members of the large village teased her to the point where it was borderline bullying.

So he treated her the best he could. Always smiling at her, sitting with her at meals, and even kissing her once or twice, which be did enjoy.

But on their wedding night, it was weird.

He carried Hiccup over the threshold, making sure he wouldn't drop her or the marriage would be doomed by the gods. He carried her upstairs into their bedroom. The witnesses crowded into the room and they stopped right in front of the newlyweds. They would only be here for the removal of the bridal crown. Then they would leave to let Hiccup and Asher do their business.

After Asher removed the crown, his Asher's father, Arne, patted him on the back and ushered the remaining witnesses out of the room. Arne had to officiate their wedding, as Stoick left a couple weeks ago to continue the search for the dragons nest. Stoick knew he would miss there wedding, but he knew that if the nest wasn't found, the raids would only get worse.

"Well, that was eventful," Asher muttered, grabbing Hiccup by the hand and pulling her even closer to the bed. As the next leaders of the Hooligans, they were expected to provide an heir as soon as humanly possible. They were prepared their whole betrothal for this.

"Well don't you get right the point." Hiccup said back to him.

"That's my job."

Asher held both of her hands and didn't move, so Hiccup looked him in the eye for a second, bit her lip, and looked down. This was really embarrassing. She knew only a few things about sex. That it was her wifely duty, it ended in children, and sorta what do to during it. But knowing about didn't make it less mortifying not just to her, but a little bit to Asher too. He was a little bit more calm inside than Hiccup was though, because the village men gave him a long rundown on where everything goes, how to please, and how to go down on a girl.

"I'm ready if you are." Asher moved his hands slightly, which made Hiccups move along with his. He heard her let in a big breath, and let out a big sigh.

"I'm ready."

~~baby making time ;)~~

Asher let go of Hiccups hand to help her take off her cape, which signaled she was heir to the tribe. He shook his cape off too. Being married to her, he got to where one too.

Hiccup took off her wedding dress, and piled it off to the side. Asher did the same with his tunic, but his pants were still on, while Hiccup was only in her undergarments. Those quickly came off with the help of Asher. She didn't cover up, because she knew she was going to be seen by him anyway. It was inevitable, so she'd better get used to it quickly. Asher placed his hand on the small of Hiccups back and pulled her close. He put his other hand on her cheek and kissed her softly.

Asher backed her onto the bed and placed his hands on it, right next to her sides and admired the soft curve of her breast and the roundness of her ass. He trailed his left hand from her thigh up to her waist and held it there. He leaned back in for a kiss, but he made it deeper and more sensual than the last. Their noses were touching, and they could feel each other hot breath lightly fanning their faces. He came up for air and realized he still had his pants on, so he eased them off, but stayed in the same position. His hand was still on Hiccups' waist, their noses still touching, and him mostly on her.

When Asher's pants were finally off, he pushed his mouth against Hiccups again for a hot, open-mouthed kiss that involved a lot of tongues, teeth, and spit. He realized he was leading everything that was going on so far, and probably everything that was about to happen so he lifted his head, noticing the line of spit connecting their mouths, and asked Hiccup a question.

"Is there anything you wanted to do, specifically. Because I'm down for it."

He wanted her to be completely comfortable because her body was more than just a body. It was a temple that needed to be cherished and taken care of. He didn't want to do anything she didn't want to do, because he was raised right.

"You can do whatever. Just don't put it in the wrong hole." Asher laughed slightly at that.

"Yeah, yeah. I can do that. Are you okay though? I'm not doing too much, am I? We can stop if I am, and we could just do this another day."

"Asher. I'm fine. We should get it over with."

"Okay."

He started it off with a kiss on the collarbone, and let his tongue glide along Hiccup's skin. She shivered as he kissed along her jaw and her neck, sucking on her skin, leaving hickeys across it. He then slid down her collarbone, and into the valley of her breasts. He stopped right at the end, holding his head up so he could look at Hiccup.

"Is this ok?" Asher asked.

"Y-you're fine."

"Do you, uh, want me to keep going?" He bit his lip.

"If you want to." Hiccups voice slightly quivered, her nervousness showing.

Asher's tongue continued its journey, down Hiccups' stomach. He watched it rise and fall as her breathing became more enthusiastic as he continued south. He put his hands on her thighs, gripping them slightly as he pushed them apart slightly. Hiccups breath hitched in her throat as he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, his tongue slipping out slightly.

Asher continued his assault in her thigh and watched as a Hiccup became more wet and slick by the minute. To give her a break, he placed his tongue flat against her sex and gave her a small, but powerful lick. He guessed he was doing the right thing because he heard her moan. He put Hiccups legs on his arms and shoulders to give him more leverage and buried his face in her. His lips and tongue moved between her slick folds and sensitive skin, and he look up to catch Hiccups eyes. He let out a groan, witch Hiccup responded with pushing herself up against his mouth a little more.

Asher could feel her wetness on his chin, nose, and lips. He took a moment to wipe his face off, but went back down, and licked her core again. His tongue danced against her, licking a stripe from the base to the hood of her sensitive clit. Hiccup responded to that by tugging his hair lightly and letting a high pitch sound escape from her. He pulled at her labia with his teethng and sucked her lips. His hands were moving up, squeezing her incredibly soft skin, and stopping at her ass.

He moved his tongue, side to side, slowly adding more pressure. Hiccup tugged his hair even harder, but he liked the way her hands tangled with it. He moved his mouth up, giving some attention to her clit again, sucking slightly. He nibbled it gently, but bit a little bit hard. Hiccup cried out, so he soothed her with a few laps of his tongue.

This seemed to do it, because after only a few minutes of licking, biting, nibbling, kissing, and caressing, Hiccup came, and subtlety shook from her shoulders down to her toes, which were curled from the intensity of her orgasm.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"No problem." Asher replied.

And just like that, she was ready to go again.

Hiccup opened her legs a little more than they were before, to show Asher that she was ready when he was. He noticed and lined himself up to her, where he gently pushed in. He heard Hiccup hiss a little, so he panicked slightly and faltered.

"No, keep going. I'm ok."

So he did. He thrust his hips a little bit, but he miss-timed it, so when he pulled back he slipped out a little. Hiccup let out a small groan when he put his length back in, but sat up just a little so that she could meet his thrusts. She loosely wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. It felt kinda weird, in a good way. It was just an odd sensation to experience for a first time. Hiccup quickly got used to it though, and even stated to enjoy.

"You can go faster." She let out a gasp.

"I'll try not to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

After she said that, he picked up the pace a little, going even faster every time she let out a moan, or a whimper, groaned, or made any kind of noise that let him know she wasn't in any pain, and enjoying herself. Then he flipped her over so that she would be on top, and by the sound that came out of her mouth, he knew that it was a welcome surprise.

Asher preferred her to be on top so that he would last longer. And it let Hiccup go at her own pace, which she took full adavnatage of. He pulled the twine out of her hair, messing up the elaborate braids that were put in place for their ceremony. It was so long that it draped all the way down to Asher's chest, where it tickled him slightly. Seeing Asher move his hips into hers like he did previously made Hiccup want to do the same thing, but vertical instead of horizontal. She grinded against him, which caused Asher to let out weird choking sound.

"F-Fuck." He said while grabbing her hips. He trailed them down to her still-developing ass and gave a gentle squeeze.

Hiccup put her hands on his lower stomach, close to where his dick was but not quite touching him, and trailed them up to his chest, right where his shoulder met his pecs. She slowly angled herself so that she was about a hands length from his body. She wasn't the best at exactly moving into that position, so there was a lot of fumbling around.

The sheets of their new bed were strewn around the room everywhere. ElllleeeepppphhhaaannntttIt didn't take much longer. He let out a few moans, let his eyes roll back into his head, curled his toes, and finished inside Hiccup.

~end scene~

"Oh my gods, you can literally hear them" They heard a voice from outside one window, all the way down from the first floor.

"Um, guys, I don't think we should be doing this."

"Aw yeah, get it a Hiccup." Hiccup could tell this was Ruffnut, as it was the only higher pitched and girly sounding voice they heard.

"What. The. Fuck." Asher cried out.

"Shit. He heard you Ruffnut. I swear you're louder than a sheep giving birth." This time, she thinks it was Tuffnut.

"Um." Hiccup was completely baffled.

"No, he probably heard Snotlout, his mouth is bigger than a yak." Ruffnut, again.

"No, it's not!" Definitely Snotlout.

"If you guys don't leave now, I will personally murder all of you!" Asher said with fury.

"Run!" Tuffnut called out, and Hiccup and Asher heard the sounds of leaves rustling as they ran away.

"They do the absolute most to piss me off sometimes." Hiccup sighed.

"I'll talk with them tomorrow." Asher assured her. "So, round two?"

"Why not." Hiccup smiled.

They didn't stay up for much longer after that. They were both exhausted and quickly fell asleep afterwards.

~

As it turns out, both Hiccup and Asher move a lot in their sleep. They were big cuddlers too. Asher subconsciously wrapped Hiccup in his arms and Hiccup wrapped her arms around him too. They wiggled around so much that legs started tangling. They had a vice-like grip around each other, and light snores filled the air. Hiccup was still wiggling but stopped when she found a comfortable spot on top of Asher, where her chest was near his head. This moved his hands closer to her shoulder blades, away from where they previously lied around her neck.

It was Asher who opened his eyes first. He yawned and blinked his groggy eyes as he raised his fist to try and rub the sleep out of them. Out of instinct, he looked out the window, where the bright sun invaded the room. His legs were still tangled with Hiccup but he didn't mind. In fact, he pulled her in even closer and listened to her heartbeat.

He's always loved listening to heartbeats, bonus points if the sound comes from when it came from someone who was sleeping. As a child, Asher had rough nights. He wouldn't be able to sleep after the incident with his uncle and the flightmare and listening to the sound of his mother's heartbeat lulled him to sleep. He rubbed her shoulder which were connected by a smattering of freckles. A soft sigh escaped her mouth.

Hiccup was still asleep after the sun rose up even more. Asher assumed it was because she was tired from the night before, so he got up. He realized he was naked though, and so was Hiccup, which caused him to blush, smile lightly, and made sure she was fully covered in furs before putting clothes on. Once his clothes were in he headed downstairs to the kitchen to make porridge. He added some berries he knew she enjoyed, and looked around for bread. He quickly found it in a cabinet and set it down on the table, where two bowls waited for them.

Asher walked slowly up the stairs, making sure that it didn't creak. Once he got to the top he open the door and walked over to the bed. He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook lightly, trying to ease her in to being awake. She didn't wake up though, and it didn't help that her furs were slipping off her chest and shoulders. Her chest was on full display, but he didn't let that deter him from his goal of waking his wife up. He heard from Stoick that it was nearly impossible to, and you'd be damn near lucky to actually get her up.

He shook her even harder, and she groaned loudly, obviously not wanting to be disturbed.

"We have to get up for dragon training." He said softly in her ear.

She responded with a quick and snarky, "You and your dragon training can suck it."

With the ghost of laughter in his voice, he replied with, "You can't sleep forever."

Hiccup could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm perfectly fine sleeping how long I freaking like."

"I made breakfast." That was what got her up. The promise of food.

She noticed, however, that she was naked quickly after getting out of bed. She didn't really know what to do so she looked down at herself and muttered out an "Oops."

This made Asher flush a deep red. "I'm gonna go, uh, downstairs, and uh, wait for you,"

"Yeah okay." She responded with, and he saw on her face that she was also red.

Asher didn't really understand why he was so flushed. Just last night they were doing what should be done on a wedding night. Sex. And it was good sex. For a 14-year-old who just had his first time, and he already knows it was Hiccup's first time too. He just couldn't, for any reason, understand why he got all flustered, especially if he saw her naked already.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of feet on the wooden staircase. There was Hiccup, in all her glory, looking dressed with her hair in a simplistic style of marriage braids. They were pretty well done for only being done in five minutes, but nowhere near as complicated as traditional braids, which could take up to an hour to do.

When he looked at her, she didn't look back, which confused him to no extent. Just last night they were fine, heck, this morning too. Hiccup had talked to Asher like she normally does. Sarcastic, snarky, joking. But she looked nervous currently.

When they sat down to eat, Hiccup let Asher take the extra piece of bread. He was still growing, and she wasn't, so she needed it less. She was still really skinny though. It didn't help with the fact that she ate slowly. But she dragged it out even more today. She even started messing with her hair, biting her lips and tapping lightly on the table. She could feel herself worrying immensely, and even started feeling fatigued, even with a long night's rest. She could not figure out why she was acting like that, but it was throwing her off balance.

Asher quickly noticed. "Are you okay? You've been acting kind of distant since you got downstairs. You were fine like 10 minutes ago."

"Yeah, I'm just kinda anxious. And a little embarrassed." Hiccup bit the inside of her lip.

"Why are you embarrassed. Was it this morning? I'm sorry for shaking you awake and not making sure you were covered." Damn it. He should have known.

"It wasn't just that, but it wasn't your fault. I just felt, " She started off saying but mumbled the last part, " that I did bad last night."

Asher scrunched his nose in confusion. He didn't hear the last part. "What did you say?"

"I feel like my performance was bad." She put her hands on her face and groaned.

Asher just laughed at her. Not in a mean way, just in a way where he thought what she said was funny. Hiccup gave him a look though. "Hiccup. Were 14, and we were virgins. It's not going to be perfect the first time. But get whatever this 'my performance was bad' nonsense out of your head. You exceeded my expectations. And if we're lucky we'll have a babe before next winter."

"If we're lucky." She snorted. "Gods this conversation is so awkward."

"You're making it awkard," Asher said back and both of them let out a loud laugh.

When they were done, Hiccup took the dishes and set them off to the side. She'd do them later when she had time. Asher called out to her from where he was.

"We should head off to training."

"Do we not get a honeymoon?" She replied.

"We do, after dragon training."

"Bummer, I wanted to lay around and do nothing."

"You do that anyway." Asher smiled cheekily at her.

"Yeah, but this time I'd do it in style."

~

The walk to the arena was silent, but not uncomfortably. It was more of an 'im tired, so let's enjoy this nice, relaxing quietness' kind of silence. But that quickly ended when they entered through the doors and we're practically pounced on by everyone.

"Are those hickeys!" Ruffnut gasped and pointed at them.

"Don't look at it!" Hiccup moved her hand to cover them.

"Nice." Both Ruffnut and Tuffnut exclaimed at the same time, giving her smiles that scared her.

"Guys, stop!" Hiccup cried out.

"Hiccup with a hickey. It sounds like your name." Tuffnut giggled immaturely.

"Tuffnut!" Hiccup sputtered.

"Hiccup the hickey, Hiccup with a Hickey. No those don't sound right. Aha! Hiccy the Hickey!" Tuffnut jested.

"Tuffnut." Asher warned.

"Hmm?" Tuffnut idly said, barely paying Asher any attention.

"If you don't shut up I will smack you."

"That's not bad, tuffnut does that all the time with her man hands."

"With my axe."

Tuffnut visibly gulped. "O-okay then." And he didn't say anything else.

Ruffnut was upset that her brother had made fun if her hands, so she turned to face Hiccup and Asher. "I don't have man hands. Hiccup do I have man hands?"

Hiccup, however, just rolled her eyes and reassured Ruffnut. "No Ruffnut, u do not have man hands."

Dragon training ended with Hiccup coming in first, which completely baffled everyone. While she wasn't the strongest and didn't have the most willpower, she had a really good heart. But what surprised the group of teens the most was that she used only her bare hands. No weapon at all.

"Alright, Cuz! That was pretty cool." Hiccup heard from her cousin, Snotlout.

Everyone else surprised her by clapping her on the back and congratulating her. Asher even came up and congratulated her. With a kiss on the nose that made her flush to her ears.

"Thanks, guys."

Tuffnut did ruin the mood though. "Anyone wanna go yak tipping?"

"Sure, why not." Hiccup answered for the whole group. "Wait how do you yak tip?"

~

It turns out Hiccup was horrible at yak tipping. Then she disappeared off to who knows where, probably the forge, and Ruffnut went to train with her mother to become a healer, so everyone that was left was Asher, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs.

The boys pranking villagers, pushing each other around, fucking around in the forest. It was the epitome of 'boys being boys.' They built a fire with the wood that Asher chopped up with his axe. He placed his trusty weapon right next to him, laughing at a stupid joke Tuffnut just cracked.

"Oh come on you didn't really say that to her." Snotlout laughed and slapped his knee.

"I did, I did. And you wanna know what she said next?" Tuffnut put his hand to his mouth to try and stop him laughing. Once he finally calmed down, he continued on with his story.

"What?" Everyone said at the same time.

"She said 'No thanks. I'm vegetarian' and I kid you not I spit out my food faster than I ever have before." Everyone was sent into a fit of hysterics.

"Man you have better luck in the romance department than I do." Snotlout said.

"It's all about game. First, you pick a lady, next, you make her laugh really hard so she doesn't have to see your ugly mug. Easy as 1,2,3!" Tuffnut exclaimed, throwing his hands out in a flamboyant gesture.

"All of you guys can flirt better than I can, heck, Asher married my cousin."

"Oh yeah, how's that going for you by the way? Any steamy things, other than we heard, happen to last night?" Tuffnut wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't want to hear about this," Fishlegs exclaimed and put his hands over his ears, squeezing his eyes tightly and turning to face the tress. The fire illuminated his back, making the brown fur appear almost golden.

"I don't kiss and tell." Asher blushed.

"Come on, at least tell us if it was good." Snotlout smirked.

"Ew, gross dude, that your cousin." Asher scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Dude just tell us," Tuffnut said.

"TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!"

"OKAY ALRIGHT! It was better than I expected." Asher mumbled and turned even redder. Even getting him to turn that color would take a lot, as he wasn't embarrassed easily. But this was something he wanted to keep to himself as much as he could. So he didn't spare any details.

"My man!" Tuffnut and as Snotlout clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't go blabbin' your mouth."

"Can I turn around and uncover my eyes now?" Fishlegs asked.

Asher just sighed. "Yeah, your good."

And the boys went back to the stupid and insane things boys do.

~

About 6 weeks later

Dragon training has got more intense. Asher and Hiccup were they for first place, which caused her to get a lot of recognition around the village. Too bad she was gone half the time, only making small appearances at the forge and the Great Hall. No one wanted to bother her though, as she was repeatedly getting more and more cranky. She wasn't able to do her secret tasks, because flying made bed sick to her stomach. And fish. No one was allowed to eat fish around her or she'd tear up, and rush out of the vicinity. She had to loosen her breast bindings because they were getting too tight.

One time, during training, Hiccup stopped halfway in the arena. She felt like if she moved she would throw up, even if she moved a little bit. She felt muzzy, and totally forgot she was even 'fighting' a dragon, a Deadly Nadder too be exact. She placed her hand on and side of the arena wall. She heard voices in the background but didn't want to focus on them. She stayed like that for what felt like hours, but then soft hands grabbed her waist and pulled her off to the side. It was Ruffnut, and she dragged her to the door of the arena, near where Gobber was.

Hiccup then noticed her husband coming up to her. Boy, was be mad. She realized he and every right to be. Angry tears filled his eyes as he grabbed her semi-roughly around her shoulders. He moved one hand up to her cheek though and rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone.

Turns out the Nadder was about to charge her.

What the fuck was that? Were you trying to get yourself killed?" Asher cried out.

"I need to throw up." Hiccup whispered.

"Wha-?" Asher furrowed his eyebrows but was cut off when Hiccup shook his arms off her shoulder and face and threw up in a nearby barrel. Asher was quick to presses his hand to her forehead, searching for any telltale sign of a heated temperature, but there was none. So instead he rubbed his hand across her face, sighed, and turned to his group of friends.

"I'm gonna take her home guys. I'll see you tomorrow." Asher picked Hiccup in a bridal style, despite her feeble protests.

"Does anybody notice that Hiccups skin is like, more perfect than usual?" Tuffnut asked.

~

Asher had to stop and let Hiccup throw up a couple more times on the way home. She could smell fish. It was very strong, so someone was either cooking it at home, or fishing. She felt really bad for Asher, because he had to witness her expelling her guts out, and comfort her at the same time. He tried to encourage her with 'there, there' and 'shh just let it all out,' along with small pats on the back. When she was done puking, he'd pick her up again, and dragged on home, which was getting closer and closer.

When they finally got home, Asher took her upstairs and placed her in bed with the covers all the way up to her chin. He sat in the edge of the bed. There was a fine coat of sweat on her face, and she was a little pale. She started falling asleep, but stopped before she could.

"Are you going back out?" She looked up at him.

"I will to get Gothi and the Healer, but I'll be back." He said, getting up and grabbing his axe.

"Please don't go." She cried out go him.

"Why? If you're not feeling good you should probably get checked out." Asher stopped about halfway to the door.

"I'm really tired, and I just wanna sleep."

"Okay. I'll stay with you then." He said, then swiftly made his way to the bed, pulling the covers up and sliding underneath them. They scratched against him and were kind of stiff, but their old covers were ruined, and these were the only replacements.

It only took a couple of minutes to realize Hiccup had fallen asleep, so he carefully removed the stiff furs and blankets off of him, slipped his boots on, grabbed his axe and a small drawstring bag filled with silver and gold coins, and went out the door.

His first stop was the markets, where he grabbed newer and softer furs and blankets, some yakchops and vegetables for stew, fresh bread, fabrics, and herbs and spices. He noticed the darkening of the clouds and the moist feel in the air. Asher knew it was gonna rain soon, so he packed all of his stuff and made his way to Gothi.

He was stopped by Tuffnut though, who came running to him full speed. Sweat clung to his skin, and he was gasping for air hard. He tried to speak, but nothing came out but wheezing, so he held up one finger, telling Asher to wait with silence, and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Man, that run is far. I'm so out of shape. If I continue my life the way it is now, I'm gonna look like Ruffnut." He exclaimed, even though he already looked just like his sister.

"Did you need me for something or whatever?"

"Oh yeah! Um, lemme see. Ya know, I just remembered it too..."

"Get on with it Tuffnut, I have to get home." Asher cooly responded.

"So you know how Ruffnut is training to be a healer under Gothi and my mom?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well, I've picked up a few things..."

"Okay and?"

"We all know Hiccup has the best skin in the archipelago, but I noticed that it's even more glowy, perfect, and soft looking than normal."

"Tuffnut, I'll be sure to pass it on to her, but I have to go," Asher said, making his way to leave.

"Wait!" Tuffnut stopped him by grabbing him on the shoulder and pulling him back.

"Oh, my gods Tuffnut! Spit it out!" Asher snarled.

"Do Hiccups boobs hurt?" Tuffnut questioned.

"I don't know, I don't go around asking if her boobs hurt." Asher didn't understand a single reason why Tuffnut was asking his questions. They were just hindering him from getting to Gothi's and back home to Hiccup. But Tuffnut wouldn't let him leave, so he was stuck in his position.

"Is she sensitive to any smells."

"Fish."

"She threw up in the arena."

"Yeah, I noticed. I had to carry her home."

"Yeah, dumb statement. But when the last time you guys, y'know," Tuffnut whispered, "did it."

"You mean like sex?" Asher scrunched his nose.

"Yeah..."

He bit his lip slightly. Would Tuffnut just go away? "Last night. Why are you asking me this all of a sudden."

"Medical reasons." Tuffnut concluded, but follow up with, "That's earlier than I expected. How often do you guys actually do it?"

Asher had to laugh slightly at that. "More often than you'd think. Want me to go into detail? I took Hiccups tunic off-"

Tuffnut interrupted him. "Oh my gods, gross!"

"You asked. What was the purpose of these stupid questions anyway."

"Okay so hear me out. Hiccup might be pregnant."

And with that, Asher fainted.

~

Gothi and Healer Pinenut both confirmed that what Tuffnut said was true, and to be honest, Asher wasn't scared to be a father. He grew up with a strong father figure and was comfortable with the news. Hiccup, however, was terrified, and kinda excited. She loved babies and was good with children. She just didn't know if she knew how to be a mom. Everything sucked at the moment.

Asher became aware of this when Healer Pinenut and Gothi left. He noticed her biting her lip a lot, looking everywhere but him, cracking her fingers and knuckles, and twitching nervously. She looked even more nauseous than normal, and that was saying something.

Asher wanted to make sure Hiccup was okay because she did not look good at all. "Hiccup. Is everything good?"

"No." She responded quickly.

Asher wasn't really surprised. She was always stating how she felt when someone asked. He, however, did not know what to do with this information. "Why? Is it something I did?"

"No. No, it's not, it's just that, I have to spend months feeling like absolute shit. And when the baby comes, how am I'm supposed to care for it. I've been through wife training, but usually moms show their daughters how to care for children. I don't have a mom. I don't know what to do. What if I fuck this up. I don't know how to change diapers, or breastfeed, or how to stop a baby from crying. And when the baby grows up, it's gonna be worse. Plus, I'm tiny. I have to push a melon-sized thing out of my puss-" Hiccup rambled on, unable to stop

She was quickly interrupted by Asher though. "Hiccup. Come with me."

He grabbed her hand, lead her downstairs, and pulled her into their built-in hot spring. When they got inside, he started taking off his clothes, one at a time. He only got his shirt off when Hiccup asked him a question. "What are you doing?"

"We are taking a bath. You stress too much. Come on, it'll feel good." She didn't move, so Asher pulled her in close, put her head on his chest, and wrapped her in tight. Hiccup was so close that she could hear his strong and steady heartbeat. The sound was comforting, and she could feel her tense shoulders loosening up just a smidge.

"This is nice." She mumbled into his chest. "You have nice man boobs, I swear there bigger than mine."

Hiccup felt his chest rumble with laughter. "We're still young. I don't think you're done growing"

Hiccup didn't say anything back, just gave Asher her signature smirk. She and Asher finished undressing and slipped into the nice, bubbly water. Her first impressions were good. It was warmer than the multiple times she had used it before. It wasn't too hot to the point it burned, but it was just right. Asher sighed as his body fully went into the water, which was a little above waist level for him. But for Hiccup, it went to halfway up to her breasts. She snuggled up to him so that her back was on his stomach, and her hair on his chest.

"I know I say thanks a lot, but thanks for being here with me. Even when I'm flaky and in the woods a lot."

Asher smiled and loosely slung his arms around Hiccups waist, his hands lay right under her still flat belly. He placed his head right on her shoulder, his rose right on her earlobe as he spoke to her "Any time."

Asher knew right then and there that his heart belonged to this girl.

~

Chief Stoick the Vast spotted Berk from miles away. It would likely take all night and most of tomorrow morning to get there, but he knew one thing for sure.  
He was going to see his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm gonna try and keep these author notes shorter from now on! Also, I reread the last chapter, and I cringed. I'm probably going to change it up at some point. I'm gonna be changing the summary pretty soon, because I came up with an actual plot other than just following the movie. Ciao!

~

Stoick looked in the darkening horizon. His calculations about getting home around midmorning were wrong.

The sea sprayed him in the face, coating his skin and beard, along with everyone else who was currently in the ship. The winds would pick up, then quickly die down, making it hard for them to journey back to Berk. They needed to get back quicker though, as the injured wouldn't make it a lot longer without the proper medical attention. They needed a healer, and most importantly Gothi.

Although the spirits we're low on the ship, hope was high as the men and women aboard were thrilled to finally see their family, after a long 6 weeks. Stoick probably the most thrilled. He was excited to see his daughter's progress in the ring. To see if she learned to swing an axe or a sword, to see if she learned to lift and wield a hammer, to see if she learned to throw a bola. He wanted to know if she was any good at dragon fighting.

She was always like her mother, strong in her own way, but fighting...

Neither Hiccup nor Valka had the guts for that. Putting her in training was a risky decision. She was tiny, maybe only about 5'1 or 5'2. Shorter than all the other teenage girls on the island. Both she and her mother were gentle, but for Valka, it was wanted, and for Hiccup, it was a curse. Stoick knew that Hiccup wanted to fight, to become a strong warrior and dragon killing machine. She just wasn't given enough of other villagers' time. Instead, she was put in wifely training and expected to be a good bride for her husband.

He remembered how she was upset at first, that she'd rather spend her time training with the other kids her age, hell, even Ruffnut got to train with the other kids. But Hiccup was different. Hiccup would be the next leader of the tribe, she'd represent the entirety of the village. Every action she did would reflect on them, especially Stoick himself and Asher.

Hiccup got used to the fact that she had to learn to sew and cook before learning how to defend herself. Stoick did see that it put a strain on her relationship with the village though. Everyone expected her to be strong and a good wife and Chieftress, but Stoick neglected the strong part.

He was pulled out of his thoughts though when members of the crew warned him about the sun finally setting. Nigh time was the most dangerous time to be out on the sea. The waves would rock the ship, sending gallons of seawater spilling onto the deck. Scauldrons mostly came out at this time, so they would have to find a way to either to avoid them or defend themselves against the tidal dragon.

Night has come. They needed to get home quickly. The problem wasn't that it was far, they had cut the distance remarkably and we're only about 30 minutes away. The problem was the damn winds. They would need to row the boat. It was a lot harder because everyone aboard was either physically and mentally tired, or injured. But they had to do what they had to do.

"Buckle up everyone. The wind isn't picking up, and the waves are starting to get higher. We're going to have to row." He was met with groans all around, but his orders were obeyed as everyone grabbed a wooden oar, put it in the water, and turned the water white.

They were getting closer and closer. Stoick could see the lights of the village. He even heard loud music, so they must be having a feast of some sort. He would figure it all out later when they would dock at the port.

The sail back was going along smoothly until it started to rain, soft at first, then harder. It didn't seem bad at all, they would make it to shore any second. But then it hailed. "Everyone below deck! We have a hailstorm!"

Great. Now it's going to take even longer to get home.

They waited out the storm, which surprisingly didn't last a while. They finally docked, and Stoick sighed and started helping people of the ships. They were finally home.

A Viking, one of the village bakers, came up to Stoick, looked at the lone ship, where everyone had to squish together. Fortunately, there were no casualties like last time. But everyone was super crank about having to share a small space for days. "Where are the other ships?"

Spitelout, his brother in law walked off the ship and onto the solid land, visibly relieved. "You don't want to know."

Stoick finally noticed Gobber standing there, but walked past him. He stared at the trashed ship. "Well, I trust you found the nest at least?"

"Not even close." Stock sighed.

"Ah. Excellent." Stoick walked up the ramp, with Gobber following close behind. He snags one of his bags with his hooked appendage.

"I hope you had a little more success than me."

"Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then...yes." Stoick stopped. He didn't understand what he meant by that, and he was going to ask him, but a group of villagers rushed past and exclaimed their excitement.

"Congratulations Stoick! Everyone is so relieved."

"Excited for a new addition, eh?"

"No one will miss that old nuisance!"

"The village is already celebrating." Ahh, so that's what the music and lights we're about.

Stoick was stunned and overwhelmed by the insensitivity. Hiccup may not have been well liked but in a free year's time, she would be ruling the Island. He turns to look at Gobber. "She's... gone?" He said almost fearfully.

"Yeah... most afternoons when she isn't feeling sick, but who can blame her. I'd be out as often as I could if I was in her- uh- situation."

This confuses Stoick even more. "Hiccup? Situation? What?"

"Who would've thought. She has this... way with the beasts." Gobber said. "Oh, and her situation is..."

He didn't get to finish the sentence, however. The Chief was long gone.

Gobber just shook his head. For such a large man he moved quickly and quietly.

~

Hiccup was excited. Everything they knew about dragons was wrong.

They were intelligent, soulful creatures. She just wishes she could share this with the others.

She should probably be more careful though, Asher thinks she's acting weird, well, weirder. But she got to visit her secret, AKA Toothless, since Asher was not home. Instead, he was out at the celebration. They announced that they were expecting, and the village decided to throw a party to celebrate. She told him she wasn't feeling good, but instead snuck out with a basket of fish and headed down to the cove.

It was unfortunate that dragons are fish though, because her intolerance to the sight and smell of it still made her throw up.

~

Hiccup was in the blacksmiths stall, lost in a deep thought. Her head was in her hands, and in front of her laid a desk full of drawings of Toothless. Sketches of his anatomy, and tail designs. Even an odd saddle design or two. It was a rather cool night. A sign that winter was coming, and she decided to start the fire to keep her warmer.

She was interrupted by a big mass in the doorway though. She recognized it as her father, and jumped to cover up her desk as fast as she could.

"Dad! You're back!" She said nervously. She skirted around the bench, trying to block her father's view of all the drawings laid on her desk. "Gobber's not here, so..."

She tried to strike a casual pose, but it ended up looking awkward as she tried to cover up her stuff even more. Thankfully Stoick didn't notice this at all.

Not like he notices anything she did anyway.

"I know. I came looking for you."

"You did!" Hiccup was taken aback. He had never, ever, came looking for her. This was a definite first.

Stoick gave her a stern look. "You've been keeping secrets."

Uh oh

Hiccups' legs felt like jelly, and they gave out from under her. Her blood felt incredibly hot, and her mind raced so incredibly fast that even she couldn't keep up with it. Her heart pounded ferociously against her ribcage, and her stomach started to hurt. She felt like she was gonna throw up. Everything that was on the table slid down with her.

Again, Stoick paid no attention at all.

"I have?" She said dumbly.

"How long did you think you could hide it from me?" Stoicks eyes bore into his daughter. Her whole body felt like it was lit on fire.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it. So. Let's talk about that dragon." As soon as he said this all the blood drained from Hiccups' face. This was it. She was going to be killed.

She wanted to try and save herself though. Maybe the punishment would be lessened because she was the Chief's daughter. "Oh, gods, Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how to-"

She was cut off by her father's big booming laughter. She just stared at him, baffled. Why is he laughing? She committed treason, should he be lopping off her head? "You're not upset?"

"What!? I was hoping for this!"

"You were?" Hiccup began to feel hopeful.

"And believe me! It only gets better! Just wait till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time." Whelp. There goes her hope.

"And mount your first Gronkle head on a spear. What a feeling!" Stoick smacks Hiccup on her shoulder, sending her into the wall.

"You really had me going there, daughter. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost have up on you!" Hiccup grimaces and steps back up, basking in the irony of the situation. "And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty!"

Stoick grabbed a small stool and sat down on it, his gigantic body barely fit in it, and his mass made the already tiny room seem claustrophobic. He was relieved in a way though, as it was evident in the way he spoke to Hiccup. "Ahhh, with you on your way to becoming a dragon killer, I feel like we have something to talk about."

An awakes silence permeated the room. Hiccup averted her eyes nervously, Stoick adjusted his seat and awkwardly cleared his throat. The silence continued until he finally broke it. "Oh, I brought you something."

In his hands was a horned helmet, "To keep you safe when you're in the ring."

But she wasn't in the ring anymore. Hiccup accepted the gift, and turned it to look it over. "Thanks, but... uh... I'm not in the ring anymore dad."

Stoick immediately took an angry face. "What do you mean you're not in the ring anymore, we had a deal!"

"Dad, let me explain, I-"

"I specifically told Gobber-"

"This conversation feels very one-sided-"

"And he assured me you would be safe-"

"Dad! Listen to me!" She yelled. Oh, my gods. That's was the first time she ever yelled at her father, and boy did it feel good.

"Okay. I'm listening." His face was still stuck in that look. The one that made her feel like her father hated her, but she had to be confident and tell him.

"I'm pregnant." His face immediately relaxed.

"Oh. Yeah, that would do it." Stoick stood up. "One day, when you return to the ring you will wear the helmet. It was your mother and she would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breastplate. Keeps her close." He tapped his own helmet and smiled.

Stoick beamed with pride. "One day you will wear it proudly. You deserve it. You will eventually hold up your end of the deal."

Hiccup squirmed a bit, and finally forced a yawn. "I should go to bed, I'm really tired."

"Yes, good, okay, good talk-"

"Yeah, yeah I'll see you later, thanks for stopping by and the... the breast hat."

"Yeah, the hat. Well uh, good night." Stoick left the room awkwardly, and for some odd reason, Hiccup felt more burdened than she did before.

~

Hiccup woke up to the sound of the front door opening and feet running up the stairs. So she opened her eyes just in time for Asher to open the door and barge in their room. He dropped his axe and came up to her, excited. He grabbed her shoulders and gave Hiccup a big hug.

"Is everything okay? You're acting kind of weird." She said groggily, rubbing her eyes to try and get the tired out.

"Oh, my god's Hiccup. I get to kill the Monstrous Nightmare tomorrow!" His smile ran from ear to ear, and she could see his teeth flash in the afternoon light. One of Asher's best qualities was definitely his smile. She loved the ways his eyes crinkled, and how his nose scrunched up, how his cheeks went higher than they normally are. But she wasn't as excited to hear the news about his victory in the ring.

While Asher pranced around the room, Hiccup finally got up to make their bed. "Oh, I'm so happy for you." She said with false happiness, trying to give her best fake smile.

Since they were married, she would have to be present to watch him slay the Nightmare. It was expected of her, but ever since meeting Toothless and bonding with him, she couldn't stand to see the mistreatment of dragons. Asher didn't know that of course, and she didn't expect that he and dragons would be buddy-buddy. They were raised to believe the creatures we're bad.

"Thank you." And it seemed impossible, but his smile got even wider. "The gang wanted to go celebrate in the woods and stuff. Ya know, like a bonfire later tonight. Did you wanna come?"

"Um... you guys go without me. I'll join you guys for dinner though."

Asher just shrugged and glanced at Hiccup. "Alright, sounds like a plan"

Oh, gods. She needed a plan, and needed it quick.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter than the last chapter, but the next will be longer. I kinda got grounded so I decided to publish what I had, even if it was unedited. Sorry guys. 
> 
> -ILI


	3. A Whole New Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rendezvous between a dragon and two humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all kudos!
> 
> And I mention in the last authors note that I got grounded. If you wonder why, it's because apparently me saying I was gonna die and be homeless is disrespectful. With no context, it seems like I was being dramatic (though I do pride myself in being petty) but I have migraines, which are unfortunately caused by lack of sleep. And I asked if I could sleep in longer (my parents get me up at 7 am) as I'm kind of an insomniac, and they said I had to push though it.
> 
> Anyway, enough about my (toxic in reason I don't want to say why) parents, were on to the story :)

Hiccup was deep in thought, truly conflicted on what Asher had just brought on to her. Every other normal Viking would be ecstatic to hear someone close to them got to kill their first-ever dragon, let alone a Monstrous Nightmare. One of the hardest to kill and dangerous if you should ever cross one. But Hiccup was different. Her Toothless opened her eyes to a whole new discovery, that dragons could live side by side with Vikings. It would be a great mutual relationship, humans could be on the backs of dragons, and dragons being cared for.

But this was no fairy tale. These thoughts we're only imagination, and certainly would never become true.

Unless they could?

No. If she showed up in the village square on the back of a dragon, a Night Fury no less, she'd be called a traitor, and at worse be given the blood eagle. The best option would be death. It wasn't possible, no matter how much of a perfect fantasy, it would not come true. This bummed her out quite a bit, and started to tear up.

Normally, this kind of stuff wouldn't make her shed any tears, but the thought of a world she had invented in her mind not coming true made her very emotional. Being pregnant was known to cause women to be sensitive but this felt different. This sent actual pains of hurt and despair straight into her heart. She had to get over it though, because no one would ever listen to her.

She still needed a plan. She had until tomorrow morning, about an hour after breakfast to get an idea and put it into action. She thought hard, and put a hand to her chin as if that'd help. It didn't though, and she was still stuck with that inner turmoil. Hiccup sighed loudly, and rubbed her hands down her face.

Her mind came up with a plan, however, and she started to pack any necessities into a carry-on sack.

~

This is a horrible plan.

Hiccup could hear the hoots and hollers of the Viking teens as she carefully and silently treaded through the forest. The air was cold and wet, and the moss squeaked as she stepped down on it, and the sun shined between the leaves. Winter was coming. But she paid no attention to it as her mind was racing with a million thoughts. Would she actually go through with this plan? She didn't know, but her heart beat a little as she inched her way to where Toothless was. The crickets chirping was almost deafening, but it pulled her out of her worry.

I can do this, I can do this, I can do this

She could see the cove. She was almost in the cove.

Hiccup was where she felt home. This was where her stress and anxiety melted away. She felt safe here, like this was a place she has always known. She could feel herself smiling as she drew closer and closer to her happy spot. It was because he was here, her best friend. He made her happier, he stopped her crying, he mended her suffering.

"We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation." Hiccup dropped the heavy carry-on to the ground. It made a soft thunk as it hit the grass and dirt. "Forever."

She opened the carry-on to place something small in it, and glanced around the wooded area to see if she could spot Toothless. She turned around to look some more, but to her horror found Asher instead.

He was sitting on one of the mossy rocks that were scattered around the cove. The sun was shining behind him on his golden hair and tan skin as if he were a god, and a menacing frown was etched on his face. His gaze wasn't on her, but instead, it was placed on his sturdy double-headed axe. He was sharpening the weapon, most likely to look more frightening. And it worked. Hiccup was completely terrified.

She let out an immediate yelp and stumbled back a foot. "Ugh- what the-" a couple of weird babbling noises left her mouth as she tried to smoothen down her tunic. She looked back, praying to Thor and Odin that Asher didn't spot Toothless from his place on the stones.

Hiccup gave a breath if relief, as it seems that Asher hasn't caught a glimpse of a certain black-scaled dragon. "What- uh-are you..you doing here?"

Asher smiled at his gleaming, incredibly sharp-looking axe. It was a gift from his dearest mother. He ground the sharpening rock against it one more time, a satisfying scraping sound, and was happy with the outcome. He dropped the rock on the ground and lifted his weapon in the air. "I wanna know what's going on. I know I never really said much about it, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder than before, " The hilt of the axe tapped the mossy stone, and Asher gracefully jumped off of it, and landed on his own two feet.

Asher started to quickly approach Hiccup, axe in hand. "Not only that- oh this especially bugs me- but when you were in dragon training, you all of a sudden got good. Start talking."

"I- I- uh." Hiccup stammered as her back pressed against another mossy rock that was oh so conveniently located there. Great. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to flee. She was going to be stuck while being interrogated by her own husband. She never felt more terrified in her life. What if he discovered Toothless? He was sure to run to the village and tell everyone about how she was a traitor.

"Are you training with someone?" Asher's hand raised off his sides almost mockingly,

"Training- I don't-"

"It better not involve this." He roughly grabbed her flight gear and Hiccup out her hands up to defend herself.

"I know this looks really bad but, you see this is a-" Asher once again grabbed her flight gear, but pushed her down. It was neither aggressive, or soft, but somewhere in between. Asher had never put his hands in her, so he must be livid. He was going to unquestionably regret this later, but at this point in time, only one thing was in his mind. Find out the truth, and put this whole exhilarating confrontation behind them.

"You're right, you're right, I'm through with the lies." But Asher was already walking faster than him. He swore he saw something pass through the bushes. Like an animal. A rather larger animal. "I've- I've been making outfits." Hiccup tried to stop him from continuing any further.

"So, you got me. It's time everyone knew, " She placed a tentative hand in his shoulder, but he still didn't stop walking to the bushes. Hiccup placed Asher's hand on her chest, and highly grasped his wrist. "Drag me back, go ahead, here we go."

Asher swiftly grabbed her wrist, twisted it with a sickening crack, and hastily dropped her to the ground. "Ow! Why would you do that?"

Hiccup tried to get up, but Asher pushed her down by placing his foot on her chest, carefully as to miss her stomach. "That's for the lies." He dropped her axe right on her ribs. "That's for everything else."

Asher continued to look for that animal that he heard in the brush. Where was it? He knew he caught a glimpse of something, and that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. That's when he saw it.

A large black dragon, with leather bat-like wings, and acid green eyes. It walked closer to them with a threatening growl and its pupils turned into slits.

"Get down!" Asher said with a gasp as he rushed in front of Hiccup to protect her. He pushed her behind him, but it looked like the dragon didn't like that because he growled at him.

"Run! Run!" He screamed at Hiccup, but she didn't barge. Gods, she was so frustrating. It was hard loving her.

Loving her? What?

Asher raised his axe against the dragon, ready to kill it. This was a Night Fury. He could tell by its snarls and growing. He's heard it before, when it struck the towers and houses of his village. He was going to kill it though, and bring back it's heart. He would be the first-ever person to kill one, and pride with dear filled his chest. The dragon roared, ready to shoot his plasma at him, and Asher swung his axe right at it, but they were stopped by a certain short, auburn headed girl.

"Stop!"

This was confusing. Hiccup was defending the dragon, and trying to stop Asher from killing it. "It's ok, it's ok, he's a friend." She placed her hands in front of him to calm him down, which he did, but still kept a glare focused on Asher.

"You scared him." Hiccup said, almost innocent like. The dragon nudged into Hiccups side, to protect her against this yellow-haired person.

"I scared him?" Asher asked incredulously. "Who is him?"

"Asher, Toothless. Toothless, Asher." Toothless based his teeth and snarled at Asher,

Asher gave the most shocked expression ever, his mouth hung open, eyes were wide, and his head slightly shook."Toothless my ass."

And with that, he ran off.

"Da da da, we're dead." Toothless walked off, clearly not wanting to be bothered by this trivial matter. Hiccup gave him a disappointed look as he walked off, and put her arms in the air. "Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, where do you think you're going?"

~

Asher didn't think much of the soft, squishy sounding, footsteps he heard in the woods.

There were at least a dozen teens celebrating in the woods. Activities like tree climbing, toss and catch, and racing we're done, and after dinner, it would be even crazier. There would be drinking and music for the kids and teens. A barrel of meade was put aside, and the musicians of the village were eager to play pieces.

So footsteps didn't bother him. What bothered him was the shadow me saw lurking in the woods. It could've been an Outcast or Berserker spy, so he let the other teens know, grabbed his axe, and set off on the part the shadow was following. He noticed it was Hiccup though, which made her seem suspicious.

What was Hiccup doing in the middle of the woods with a carry-on sack?

She was headed to a cove he had never seen. Trees were broken and trampled, and the grass was smooshed down flat. This was beyond weird, so he sat in a nearby rock and waited.

And after the whole ordeal with the dragon, he ran to the village and didn't look back. He ran uphill, looked back to see if he was being followed, and stepped on a fallen log to jump. Fate didn't allow it, however, because, in an instant, he was picked up by the strong paws of a Night Fury.

He screamed as he was being pulled into the air and waggled his feet awkwardly. "Great Odin's ghost! This is-" he screamed again as he clawed the leg of Toothless. Toothless just ignored this, and flew over to a tall pine tree. He dropped Asher on one of the branches. Asher reacted quickly with a strangled cry as he tried to grasp the thin branch. Oh Thor, was Hiccup on that thing?

Toothless laned in the tip of the tree which caused it (and Asher) to tilt forward. His grip loosened and he breathed heavily as he swung back and forth. "Hiccup! Get me down from here!"

Hiccup ignored his demand and started speaking "You have to give me a chance to explain-"

"I am not listening to anything you have to say!"

Asher shimmied across the branches to see if he could grip the trunk. It would be a long trek down the tree, but if he just got the trunk it would be easier than dropping from branch to twig, or from twig to death. The journey would be tiring, but he could make it back to the village hopefully before morning time.

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please, Asher." Asher glared at Hiccup, but started pulling himself up with a grunt. The branch swayed and cracked as he did, and he gulped nervously. Once he placed his feet on the branch, he tried putting his hand on Toothless for support, but the dragon growled dangerously. He didn't want his hand to be blown off so he backed away. Hiccup tried giving him her hand, but Asher was still angry at her, so he pushed it away and climbed in top of Toothless.

"Now get me down from here."

"Toothless, down. Gently." Toothless listened, and unfurled his wings even more. "See, nothing to be afraid of."

Toothless let out an angry warble, and flew directly up into the sky. Hiccup gasped and screamed at the same time as the wind rushed back in her face, causing her stomach to flip and her face to distort on discomfort. Her braids slapped Asher in the face like a whip. This was a little much on her stomach, and caused her to feel nauseous.

"Toothless!"

Asher, on the other hand, was worse. Not once had he felt this sickening feeling of his organs being pushed up and around inside his body. He had never fallen long heights, so this was a new territory for him. He was almost falling if the saddle. All that was keeping him in place was a sweaty grip on the leather saddle.

"What is wrong with you? Bad dragon!" Hiccup tried to calm Asher down by laughing awkwardly, but it prevailed. "He's not usually like his."

Asher finally secured himself to Hiccup, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. It was just in time to, because Toothless rolled his body over and stopped flapping his wings. They were actively following out of the sky, and Asher was scared out of his wit's end. He felt like he was dying. Or being slowly tortured by an unseen object.

The Night Fury dropped in and out of the ocean, splashing both his rider and the yellow-haired boy, dubbed Asher by his Hiccup. "Toothless what are you doing we need him to like us!"

Toothless returned to climbing higher and higher into the sky, faster than ever before. This was exciting to him, as he loved the thrill of soaring into the clouds above. Asher and Hiccup, however, did not. But he wouldn't stop until he got an apology from the aforementioned boy. He hurt his Hiccup, and needed a punishment. So a punishment he got. So be spun and twirled, and heard Hiccup speak sarcastically. He rolled over in the sky, causing land and sea to blur, and making sea stacks look like large, lifeless, gray blobs.

"And now with the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless reptile." Hiccup had to yell over Asher's distressed screeching.

Useless? He wasn't useless!

Asher had finally decided he had enough of spinning, twirling, and flying in the air, because be finally said the words that Toothless wanted to hear. "Ok. I'm sorry. Just get me off of this thing."

Toothless heard what be said, and spread his free fall into the ocean. He almost glided in the air, as his movement was bordering slow. It was a nice slow though, almost romantic as he was trying to set the mood. The beautiful sunset only helped that, as cast a nice orange glow in the sky. Asher, who was finally brave enough, opened his eyes to take in the sights as Toothless slowly pumped his wings to take a slower descent up.

The view was incredible. The sunset illuminated the sky with peachy colors. Pinks, purples, and oranges mixed together in the sky like a painting. The clouds just added dimension as the three of them cruised across the skyline. The wind flew through their hair, making it gently dance all over the place.

Asher gasped at the beauty and tranquility of the flight. This was a different story from the crazy flight they had just undergone. This was freedom he had never felt, and he fell in love at first flight. He was impressed. He loosened his grip on Hiccup and gazed at the awe-worthy view.

Toothless arced his way into the clouds, just enough so that his wings gently caressed them. Asher reached his hands up to touch them, and was ecstatic to see his hands could pierce through them so easily. He put his hands back on Hiccups' waist and continued to enjoy the sunset ocean scenery that they got to be a part of. This was a world he had entered dreamed of.

They still flew after the sun had set. The stars twinkled over their heads and the once peachy sky turned a dark blue. Asher didn't complain about the change though, because it was just as beautiful as the sunset. He was glad he got to experience his first flight. It was magical he couldn't describe it into words. He continues to feel this way after Toothless burst through the clouds, causing identical grins on Hiccup and Asher's faces.

The sky lit up with Arvindales fire, casting a green and purple glow on their skin. The stars were bright, brighter than they've ever seen. Toothless brought them back through the clouds with a graceful arc. They could see a tiny Berk from here. High up on the rocks, with torches and fires scatter across it.

They circled Berk a few times, gliding gently, covered by the dark night. Asher broke the comforting silence. "You were right Hiccup. This... Is amazing. He's amazing."

The words from Asher's mouth were so genuine, that she was surprised when they came out. She had never heard him speak in this tone. It was new to them both of them. But she enjoyed it. She would be the first to ever hear him speak so beautifully, and the sheer joy of it permeated her body, from her head to her toes.

Asher placed his head on Hiccups' shoulder, and snuggled his face in it. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, but it wasn't uncomfortable for her.

"Thank you for taking me. I completely understand why... you feel this way about him." He said in that beautiful tone again.

"Thank you. He's so smart, it's not even funny. He understands almost everything. It's hard to remember he's a dragon and not a human." She said and gently caressed Toothlese's head.

"He's incredible."

"You haven't even seen half of it." She turned to look at the boy over her shoulder, and was met with a smile. One that caused her heart to flip-flop and soar.

"Let's go home." Hiccup said, and gently patted Toothless on the neck, indicating that they were ready to leave the sky. They flew over Berks coastline, and she stared at her village from up above. It was picturesque, so tiny, it could fit in the palm of her hand. It looked like something from a story she read as a child.

"Hiccup, how am I supposed to kill the Nightmare tomorrow? I don't wanna do it now." Asher said fearfully.

"I'll think of something." She said, but neither of them believed that statement.

Toothless's ear pinned to his head before Asher could respond, and he swerved his body to the left. A low growl came from the back of his throat, and both Asher and Hiccup clung more tightly. To Toothless, and each other. They both were equally as perplexed, but realized why Toothless growled. Dragons were appearing from the foggy clouds, some small, some big. But they all had one thing in common.

They all had something dead in their claws.

"Get down." Hiccup hissed, as she crouched to the best of her abilities to Toothless. She could feel Asher's body press into her back, and color rose to her cheeks. They were in trouble, surrounded by a huge swarm of dragons, all bringing in a haul to who knows where.

A purplish-red Monstrous Nightmare glanced at them and slit its eyes. Hiccup looked at it in horror, thankful it wasn't attacking. They couldn't get out. Not being surrounded by this many dragons. Their only hope was to go with Toothless wherever he went, and hope he wasn't taking them to their doom.

The dragons that surrounded them dipped down into the foggy clouds, with Toothless following their lead. They skimmed the water and dived steeply. Asher yelped in surprise, and Hiccup shushed him. Any sort of nose could put them in danger, so to be safe and keep attention away from them, silence was key.

Hiccup felt an uneasiness present, different from the exhilarating flight they felt not that long ago, and she could tell Asher felt it too, because his hands were trembling where he gripped her. In only a few moments, they were flying over rocky tunnels that led them to the center of what seemed to be a mountain. Asher's heart pounded, and she could feel it through her back.

Dragons were everywhere. They rested on the cliffs, and she could barely see them through the red fog. The danger only grew as Toothless settled onto one of those cliffs. The dragons next to them didn't even look back. They seemed to focus on a red, mist covered hole in the ground that Hiccup just noticed. Toothless felt their discomfort, and swiftly ducked behind one of the sharp rocks that jutted out from the ground. All around them, rivulets of lava we're glowing.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this." Hiccup whispered."It's satisfying to see all of our food has been dumped down a hole."

The hordes of dragons dropped sheep, yaks, fish, and even live boars down in the trench.

"They're not eating any of it," Asher said, confusion etched into his words.

The red fog swirled, clearly being disturbed by something lurking in it, but what? What was so large that it could hide in a hole like that and greatly disturb the eerie fog.

A Gronkle hovered over the pit, and dropped a small, half-eaten fish into it. It looked satisfied as he scratched himself and started flying away. He didn't get a chance to, because a giant cadet blue head with large red spikes popped from the mist, and snapped the Gronkle up in her jaws. With an enraged shriek, she gazed at the rocks Toothless was hidden behind. She sniffed suspiciously, and seemed to have sensed their presence.

"What is that?"

Hiccup chewed her lips anxiously. Her whole body trembled. Asher placed his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down, but she noticed he was shivering too. She didn't know what she was going to do, death felt inevitable. This colossal dragon was staring so intensely at them, it felt like she was going to attack at any minute.

"Okay bud, we gotta get out of here now."

Her worse fear came true, however, when the giant jaws of a giant dragon came and snapped. She felt Toothlesse's body muscles move as he jumped out of the way, and flew away, barely missing the bite that was headed towards them. Once he was in the air, he was off, tearing to the entrance of the nest. The other dragons followed, not wanting to be another part of the monster's rage, causing an exodus.

The behemoth head of the dragon lunged for them again, but caught an unlucky Zippleback that tried flying out from the chaos.

They flew up into the clouds steeply, concealed by their surroundings. They could suddenly catch their breaths without something looming over them. Hiccup clutched the saddle, and struggled to absorb and understand what they just saw. Behind her, Asher looked completely shell shocked. That was not an amazing experience, and neither had wanted to go through that again. As Toothless glided across the outskirts of Berk, Hiccup took a silent vow to never again let Asher go through another terrifying thing like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry im a little late :,(
> 
> Can you tell the second half of this was unedited? I feel like I was lazy during the entirety of writing this. I could do better but thank you for reading. And also thank you so much for the comments! I read them multiple times, they make me so happy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
